1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric acoustic apparatus for changing a behavior of a sound based on sound control pattern data representing a pattern of over-time change of a parameter defining the behavior of the sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in JP-A-2002-23751 as Patent Literature 1, an electronic musical instrument is known as an electric acoustic apparatus having a musical sound control function of changing a behavior of a musical sound based on musical sound control pattern data representing a pattern of overtime change of a parameter defining the behavior of the musical sound.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-23751